Annihilus (Earth-2004)
Annihilus is a powerful and destructive insectoid creature that ruled over the negative zone. As ancinet as he is unkilable, Annihlus very reason for existence is the eradication of all other species across the universe, which he does without mercy or hesitation. History Long ago in the Negative Zone, when the Tyannans seeded life spores on barren planets, one of their ships crash landed onto the volcanic planet Arthros when it got hit by a meteor. Before dying, the crew released spores. Many years later, one of the spores evolved into an insectoid creature. Due to a mutation he had a high intelligence. Finding the wreckage of the Tyannan starship, he used a special helmet to transfer all information about the advanced Tyannan technology to himself. This caused him to grow stronger and smarter, gaining a Cosmic Control Rodand body armaments. The creature became known as Annihilus and he set out to destroy anything that was a threat to his existence. He planned to conquer or destroy all planets nearby Arthros. Eventully, he grew worried of threats outsider the negative zone. By this time, he had amassed a significant army of beings just like him, and wanted to find a way, any way to leave the negative Zone and Arthros behind. His chance came when the group known as the Fantastic Four and Hank Pym were testing interdiemsional travel and used the Quantum Realm to do so, the Rela, created a gateway between the orbital space station and the negative zone, allowing Annihilus and his army to pass through into the world. The Four and Pym were able to contain Annihilus aboard the station, and used its energy to pull Annihlus and his forces back though to the negative zone, before destroying the station and sealing the portal. Many years later, the Onai Warlord Shadelock created tThe Mind Games to pit all his possible foes against each other. He contemplated using Annihilus as a "challenge boss" for the contestants, along with Ultron, Ego, Surtur, Hela and even Apocalypse and Galactus. By the end of the Games, Ultron, Ego and Apocalypse were dead, and Surtur returned to slumber. Hela and Galactus however, remained loyal to Shadelock. Shadow Wars After Shadelocks ally Hellscape lost his army of Hellbeasts, Shadelock needed a new bulk his Forces, alongside the armies of Hela and the Dark Elves of Malekith. Shadelock spoke mentally with Annihlus, offering him freedom if he gave his army under Shadelocks control. Eventully, Annihilus agreed, and Shadelock had Malekith and Arthur Parks (who also joined Shadelock) to open the portal, freeing Annhinlus. Annihilus fought briefly against Thanos, whom he almost killed, but was blasted by the power stone and sent flying . Annihlus fought against the combined heros in the final battle against them, during which Hellscape died, Malekith and Living Laser fled, the dark elves were wiped out, Hela was killed and her amry destroyed, and to top it all off, Galactus was sealed in another dimension. Seeing no ponit in dying for Shadelock, Annihlus called his army to retreat , and left earth with them. Following Shadelocks defeat, the Guardians of the Galaxy planned to chase down Annihilus before be began causing chaos again, but this was quickly halted after they realised Thanos and the Black Order were gone, and that they had given Thanos the second stone he needed, the Reality Stone. Infinity War Seeking the Infinity Stones, Thanos approached Annihlus with an offer, that Annihlus could fight at the Mad Titans side and claim his vengeance if he was willing to let go of their previous battle during The Shadow Wars. Annihilus agreed, and brought his ship, The Death Bringer, alongside the Dark Aster and the Sanctuary II. Annihlus and his army then joined Thanos and the Black Order member Ebony Maw in their attack on Asgard, which housed the tesseract, the container of the Space Stone. Annihilus quickly tore though the Asgardian Ranks, and Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun put up a last defence but were all slain by Thanos, who obtained the Space Stone, ordering Maw and Annihlus to retreat their forces from Asgard. Annihlus later commanded his army from the Death Bringer during the attack on the X-Base on Earth, alongside the Sakaaran and Outrider armies. During the battle, Carol Danvers flew up to the Death Bringer and flew though it, destroying its engines and cashing it to crash, wiping out much of Annihlus' army in the process. Annihlus blasted out from the wreck and fought Captain Marvel until he was buried under a ton of rocks by Colossus. When Thanos snapped his fingers with the complete infinity gauntlet, Annihilus survived the decimation, and left to an unknown location to heal from his wounds. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Annihilus Category:Earth-2004 Stars